TV series and movies and other types of entertainment video often have complicated plots with many characters and storyline twists. As understood herein, it can be hard to follow a plot without a lot of confusion on the part of the viewer, particularly a cognitively impaired viewer. Very complicated plot twists may occur with many different characters, making it difficult to understand what is happening on screen. There can even be parallel plot threads in shows or movies that do not meet up until late in the story line or at the very end. Some TV series introduce characters in one episode, and then they don't show up again until many episodes later. Further, it may be difficult for the viewer to remember who the characters are and what the relationship is to the main characters and what the relevance is of their presence in a particular scene.